


You'll Be In My Heart

by deansperrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Based After Season 13, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Incest, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Unplanned Pregnancy, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: "Why can't they understand the way we feel?They just don't trust what they can't explainI know we're different, but deep inside usWe're not that different at allAnd you'll be in my heartYes you'll be in my heartFrom this day onNow and forever more"





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off the song "You'll Be In My Heart" from the film Tarzan (1999) by Phil Collins and Hans Zimmer. pls enjoy.

Dean and Samantha never had the greatest childhood. It was far from perfect. Far from normal, to be exact. After their mom's death, their Dad introduced them into a life of death and sorrow. John was hellbent on revenge, and he dragged his children along for the ride. Samantha was raised by Dean mostly, as their "father" was never around, too busy hunting and too busy ignoring them. His plot for the Yellow-Eyed Demon consumed him, much to Samantha's dismay. She had only been a baby when she lost her Mom, and she resented her father secretly blaming her for it. Samantha hated her father, but she loved her brother too much to say it sometimes. Dean idolized John, "because that's what boys are supposed to do." Dean usually took John's side when Samantha fought with him, and it broke her heart. She knew Dean loved her, he showed her many times, in more ways than he was supposed too. 

Their relationship started as a secret, the two taking advantage to empty hotel rooms, where Dean made Samantha feel euphoric. Made her forget her shitty life, because when Dean was inside her, all she felt was the love they shared. Dean always made sure she was safe, and that she was happy. He tried too, at least. But she grew tired of the constant hunts, having to constantly nurse Dean back to health after John brought him home half-dead, only to leave them. There were days she wanted to scoop Dean up into Baby and disappear. But she knew Dean wouldn't like that, and would find a way home. 

So when her opportunity to go to Stanford appeared, she took it without a second thought. And the look on Deans face when she told him could've killed her. He hated her, he hated her decision, because she was leaving him. How could she love someone and then just leave them? Dean was already gone by the time Samantha got on that bus to go, and she cried the entire way there. She left a piece of her heart behind with Dean, hoping he'd take care of himself and remember her. She enjoyed her time at Stanford, and by the time Dean showed up to her apartment, she almost forgot her old life. But after she watched her friend Jessica burn, she was sucked back into the life she so wanted to leave. 

After John died, Samantha thought it would go back to normal. She wanted something normal with Dean, even though nothing about them would ever be normal. But Dean wanted to hunt, he wanted to save people. And that's what they did, because Samantha loved her Dean, even if it meant constantly being in danger. She made some bad decisions, from demon blood to losing her soul. She watched Dean die too many times, and hated Tuesday's with a passion. Bobby died, Crowley died, Charlie died, Castiel died (but always came back), their mom was brought back to life, they found Bobby in another universe, along with Charlie. It was too good to be true. 

And when she found out she was pregnant with Dean's baby, she felt like the world was playing a sick joke on her. She knew what her life was like, it was too dangerous to raise a baby. She didn't want to raise a baby in this life. Lucifer might've been dead, but Michael was still a threat, and she'd be damned if she let them hurt her baby. Sam knew she and Dean weren't actively preventing pregnancy, but she never thought it'd happen to her. Sam ran to Jody's aid, begging for help, because she was scared, and secretly wanted this baby. 

Jody told her she needed to tell Dean, which tore Sam up. She knew Dean wouldn't support this, not with the impending danger coming towards them with Michael's army. But when she finally broke down and showed Dean the sonogram pictures that she'd gotten from an appointment Jody made her, she was shocked by Dean's response. He cried, and hugged her tight, because "they were having a baby, he was gonna be a dad," even though Samantha was still scared. 

Dean moved them to another bunker, warding the place up with the help of Castiel, who swore to protect the baby and Samantha as much as he could. Mary built up a makeshift nursery in a bedroom, which was protected heavily by sigils and wards. Samantha sat back and watched as she started to get the life she wanted, slowly but surely. She knew danger could always come, but she felt safe in her new home, with her family. Mary got her prenatal vitamins, and Jody told her the best foods to eat while pregnant. Dean made it a personal goal to kiss her growing belly daily, making sure their "Peanut" knew how much he loved them. 

And on February 28th, Samantha gave birth to a baby girl, with the help of Mary, Dean, and Jody. Castiel, Jack, and Bobby kept a guard outside the bunker, because during Samantha's eighth month of pregnancy, Michael had sent some monsters to their home. As soon as her baby was placed on her chest, she burst into tears that she'd been holding for months, wrapping her arms around the infant. She could hear Mary's sniffling, and Jody was fighting back tears. But Dean was sobbing, his head tucked in Samantha's sweaty shoulder, staring down at their creation. Castiel arrived after deciding it was safe, assuring Sam her baby was perfectly healthy, and vowing his life to the newest Winchester. 

Her little girl was small, weighing 6 pounds 5 ounces, only measuring 19 inches long. But tiny she may be, she was beautiful. She was almost a spitting image of Dean, sharing his eyes and his nose, only having Samantha's pouty lips and cheekbones. And she was quiet, oh so quiet, her little cry barely penetrating their bunker walls. Dean was scared of holding her, too afraid he'd break her, because she was so precious. But Sam wasn't having any of that, and the moment she laid their daughter in his arms, she watched as Dean fell in love with their daughter the way she had earlier. 

They named their daughter Maisie Joy Winchester, something they had chosen if they were to have a girl, since they kept the gender secret. 

Dean had been the greatest father to Maisie, a complete opposite of John, even though Mary has told her John was once a great man, who was just poisoned by heartbreak. Samantha recovered easily from the birth, her only issue being the excessive weight she hadn't lost. But Dean always saw her as beautiful, and loved every inch of her. She gave him what he's always wanted, and she was amazing. And when it was safe, Dean made such sweet love to her, she had cried during it, because everything was falling into place. Finally, Samantha felt safe, and felt normal. 

Mary was showing Samantha how to swaddle, when she heard a light singing throughout the bunker. She looked at Mary in confusion, Castiel smiling at the two, "It's Dean," He responds, eyes closing as he listens to the voice. Samantha steps away from the kitchen, slowly following the sound of the voice. It leads her to their bedroom, where she finds Dean laying on their bed, Maisie beside him, watching him carefully. At first she doesn't recognize the song, staying silent not to interrupt. But she soon realizes what it is as Dean finds the chorus, letting Maisie wrap around his finger. 

"Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always"

She's in tears, her loud sniffling interrupting Dean's singing, his eyes casting onto her, so filled with love. He beckons her towards him, laying opposite of Maisie, who gurgles at the realization that mommy is here. Dean's quietly humming the rest of the song, his eyes never leaving Sam's, his finger still held by Maisie. Sam stares back at the man she loves, her protector, her world, her sun, her moon. Dean's smiling at her, "What're you thinking about?" 

"About how lucky we are. How lucky we are to have her, how lucky we are to be alive, how lucky we are to be together in peace. I never knew this could ever happen, but I love every second. I love you," She responds, her heart expanding in her chest

"And I love you, Sammy. So much. And I promise you, I'll give you a better life, and I'll be a better father than John was. Maisie will know what a childhood is, she'll know what love is," Dean promises

Sam carefully leans over Maisie, kissing Dean softly, and he squeezes her hand. She pulls away, caressing his face, "You've given me the best life I've ever had, and Maisie is lucky to have you. You're always going to be better than John, and we will always be okay....

Because you'll be in my heart. Always." 

 

~fin~

 

:) leave comments and kudos, if you enjoyed. thanks for reading.


End file.
